Such profile-rolling machines are known, for example, from the German utility model DE 8124426 [GB 2,108,881]. The profile-rolling machine disclosed there has first and second profile-rolling jaws that be moved toward and away from each other in order to roll the profile into the blank.
Known further developments of such profile-rolling machines have a guide track in which a carriage having the second profile-rolling jaw is guided and can be moved back and forth in order to roll the profile into the blank. In this connection, the carriage as well as the guide track are made with their own slide plates, hereinafter called carriage slide plates and track slide plates, that together form a pair of slides. In the method with a carriage having the second profile-rolling jaw in the guide track, the carriage slide plates and the track slide plates slide on one another, typically with a lubricant between them.
The lubricant between the pair of slides prevents seizing when the carriage moves in the guide.
The problem with the pair of slides that are currently in use, typically special bronze carriage slide plates and nitrided track slide plates, lies in the fact that in the case of such a pair of slides, sliding functions well only with a pure lubricant, and is relatively sensitive to the penetration of dirt. This has the disadvantage that the lubricants used must be collected, purified, and returned in a closed system, which is very complicated and expensive, or are lost in an open system.